


I am Very Much in Love with You

by bellasgonemissing



Series: Deep Fried Oreos [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, just pure fluff, these kids love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasgonemissing/pseuds/bellasgonemissing
Summary: Simon and Bram talk about their feelings





	I am Very Much in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little fic I wrote last night. I love these dorks.   
> Hope you enjoy!

‘You’re finally wearing the shirt.’

Bram and I are cuddled together on my bed, Bram having just arrived at my house on a Saturday morning.

I grin. ‘Yeah, I think I’m over that awkward ‘I’m just gonna sleep with it under my pillow cause that’s not weird’ phase.’

He laughs, his laugh is soft and perfect, just like everything else about him. ‘You are such a loser, I honestly thought you just weren’t calling me because you didn’t like me.’

I still feel bad about that, I can’t believe I screwed up that hard. ‘I feel like such an idiot, I would have called you immediately if I’d known.’

He rubs his thumb across the back my hand, leaning his head on my shoulder. ‘Oh and speaking of that note, all that other stuff you wrote…’ I trail off.

‘What about it?’

‘Well…I noticed there were a lot of ‘loves’. Like in relation to me.’ I’m hardcore blushing. I am a loser, but I haven’t stopped thinking about that note since I found it.

‘Simon, I know you’re not great at working these things out but I think it was pretty clear why I wrote that.’ A pause. He laces our fingers together tighter. ‘I am very much in love with you.’

‘You are?’

‘Yeah… I hope I haven’t made this weird, oh God.’

How could he have any doubt about how I feel about him? ‘No, no you haven’t made anything weird… I- I love you too Bram.’

I can feel him smiling against my neck and I turn to look at him. His face radiates pure joy. ‘I never thought I’d hear you say that, I- I’ve loved you for such a long time, possibly from before we even started emailing.’

Now it’s my turn to radiate joy. ‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah, I basically saw you on the first day of freshman year, my heart stopped for a second and I knew that I was not getting out of this one any time soon. You’re just too damn adorable Simon.’

‘Hey, you’re the one who’s so adorable I fell in love with you without even looking at you. And then I saw you and fell even harder. But really, I can’t believe you liked me for that long.’

He blushes. ‘Really? I thought it was so obvious. And I thought you’d hate me for it.’

‘I think we’ve already established I’m not the most observant of people. And hating you? I can’t imagine that ever being possible.’ Seriously, how could it be possible to hate such amazingly perfect human being?

‘Jeez. Years of longing stares, Simon, _years_.’

I couldn’t help but feel bad for not thinking about him the same way before, even though I know he’d stop me from saying anything.

‘Well you’ve spilled. So even though it might not have been for years I think I realised I was loved you after I was outed at Christmas. I realised that a lot of the reason it hurt so much was because I was worried it could hurt you as well. That if Martin was able to do something like that to me, he could just as easily do it to you. And I was so scared because I care about you so much. And then when we stopped talking for a while it hurt so badly and think that just cemented the fact, because it wouldn’t hurt so much if I didn’t love you.’

His eyes turn sad. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, please don’t be, it’s not your fault, I probably would have been pissed too.’

Bram will never accept any reassurance but I can’t deal with him thinking that was his fault.

‘Still, I feel awful for hurting you.’

‘I don’t blame you for it, I screwed up and everything’s fine now, more than fine, so please don’t feel bad.’

He sighs, probably realises there’s no use arguing over it. He pulls me back into him. ‘Why do you have be so amazing?’

‘I should be asking you.’ I kiss him lightly on the cheek.

I am so freaking grateful that I can be here right now with such a beautiful, amazing boy and I can tell him I love him. What did I do to deserve Bram Greenfeld?

‘I love you.’ He says into my ear.

‘I love you too.’


End file.
